This invention relates in general to a self-closing hinge for mounting a cabinet door for swinging between open and closed positions on a cabinet frame. Such a hinge customarily includes door and frame members mountable on the door and frame, respectively, and interconnected by a hinge pin on the door member. Spring means are carried by the door member of the hinge and act against a curl which receives the hinge pin and which is part of the frame member of the hinge. After the door has been swung a predetermined distance from its open position toward its closed position, the spring means cause the door to swing the rest of the way closed and resiliently hold the door in its closed position.
More specifically, the invention relates to a concealed self-closing hinge of the same general type as disclosed in Lautenschlager U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,409. In such a hinge, the door member is, for the most part, formed by a cup which is adapted to nest within a pocket formed in the inner side of the door. The hinge pin is carried by the cup and is connected to the frame member of the hinge in such a manner that, when the door is fully closed, virtually all parts of the hinge are concealed from view from the front of the cabinet.
In concealed self-closing hinges of the type disclosed in the Lautenschlager patent, the spring means for effecting self-closing of the door are rather bulky, complex and expensive. Most such hinges require a roller or plunger means and require one or more coil springs for urging the roller or plunger means against the curl on the hinge pin.